Printing systems are used to deposit printing fluid such as ink, onto a print medium such as paper. The printing system includes a fluid supply, such as an ink reservoir, that contains fluid that is eventually deposited onto the print medium. A fluid delivery system transports the printing fluid from the fluid supply to a printhead. The printhead of the printing system is the assembly that deposits the ink or other printing fluid onto the print medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.